


Of Various Felinities

by taichara



Category: King of Bones - Erin A. Bisson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven drabbles for King of Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> For the "cat-related idioms" prompt theme on [Write Now](http://www.imzy.com/write_now).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miri's not dissuaded so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "curiosity killed the cat"

Some things annoyed Miri to no end: hoppers gnawing holes in her plants, rain making algae bloom in the Keep's courtyards, idiot Dragoon cadets needing patching because of their own stupidity (Sala's _eyes_ , so many of those) ...

What _especially_ aggravated, however, was Master Dashyan's unexpected fury at her poking through the workrooms the morning before. As if she didn't spend as much time in there as he did.

_It was that crystal hanging in the window._

_But it's always in the window._

She strode up the tower steps, skirt-hem kicking up before her. Back to the workrooms -- and an answer.


	2. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nice to be welcomed in out of the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "what the cat dragged in"

_Ugh. I hate this time of year so damned much._

The moment Avray heard the doors slam home, she had her sodden cloak stripped off -- and then she wrung it out, puddles be damned, before starting up the switchback to the Keep's inner levels. She was soaked, her hair nearly brass with water; smaller puddles, muddy brown, marked every step. The staff weren't going to thank her.

She hoped the poor folks she and Aisa'd intervened for were warming up in an inn by now, at least ...

"Avray? There you are --"

Vitry waited on the landing, steaming tray in hand.


	3. Small Necessities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarani is always so helpful ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "more than one way to skin a cat"

"Koria, come on now, you aren't being reasonable --"

The response was sharp, tinged with prickly displeasure, and stabbed into Tarani's mind like a cleaver through a graincake.

_~I am being perfectly reasonable. This is a spectacularly terrible idea.~_

Koria might say he disapproved; but he was still going through the motions of packing travel essentials -- and did not meet Tarani's eyes while dressing him down -- which the Razor-Dancer cheerfully took as meaning he 'won'.

"If he's not responding to your longsend, checking up on him just shows your concern. It'll be fine, and you'll get your answers."

_~... I hope so.~_


	4. On The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keshan, and opinions on edibility --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "the cat that got the cream"

Well, then. Maybe the morning had been a little rough, with that incomprehensible lunacy about the eels and all, but this was going to make up for it and then some.

Humming cheerfully to himself, ears pricked up with gleeful anticipation, Keshan checked over his gear. Baskets, ready. Trimming knives -- proper bone blades, not steel, thank you -- ready. Shoulderbag, pouches, ready.

The breeze drifting in through the window still carried the sweet tang of spores. Keshan tucked the kit into his bag and headed off.

Let Miri and Master Dashyan keep their snakefish; marrowcaps, now, those would be worth it.


	5. Round And Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plainslord has to deal with many things ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "like herding cats"

At long last, the last Council member filed out of the chamber, leaving Vitry the luxury of sprawling face-first onto the cool stone of the table top with a discreetly muffled curse.

_I know they mean well. And they do._

_But, Sala's mercy, why do they need to bicker like children about every last little detail ..._

The dull throb of an oncoming headache crept across his scalp, and Vitry dug fingertips through his curls to rub at his temple. No sense healing away the pain; the energy expenditure would just bite back anyway.

_... And we'll do it all again tomorrow._


	6. Like The Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master of Earth has a command to follow ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "cat and mouse"

There they were. Riders from Vannes, all unwitting, come to throw their lives away upon his lord and master's altar ...

In the womb of the earth, Geoskia felt the pounding of hooves, the beating of the great hearts, and gathered blighted power close to strike the messengers down. The earth-energies fought him, twisted in his mind's grasp, and cold bitter anger blossomed briefly before he locked it down.

No. Silence.

He must strike in silence, be death in silence.

Do not think, do not question. The Shining One is all, and the Vannei must die.

But, the earth wailed, and ...


	7. Fools In Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... and sometimes the Plainslord just can't help himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "let the cat out of the bag"

" _That's_ what the issue was? Spatting over who claimed the right of seniority over one painfully, ridiculously specific shade of green."

Raou rolled his good eye heavenward, leaning back against the heavy table. Two seats down from him Vitry was laughing helplessly -- giggling, really -- face buried in his hands, shoulders shaking with mirth. His response was muffled but gleeful.

"That's all it was, yes. An entire season of Council disruptions over a blazon colour that you can't even make consistent dyes for ..."

The Plainslord trailed off into more laughter. Raou begged Sala for the patience to deal with noble morons.


End file.
